Thorngrin the Tender
The third boss of The Botanica wing of the Tempest Keep instance in Netherstorm. He is a satyr. Map Location Skills & Abilities *[http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=34661 Sacrifice]: Occasionally sacrifices a party member, doing x amount of Shadow damage over y time. Can only hit players who are in line of sight and NOT his primary target. Also resets threat on all targets. 0.5 sec cast. and y ticking for about 750 doing about 5-6k total Since patch 2.1 this will also teleport the player to Thorngrin's original location and incapacitate you for the duration of the Sacrifice. *'Hellfire': Channels hellfire at his feet like Baron Geddon, causing 1.3k damage every second. Can be outranged by the tank. *'Enrage': Occasionally enrages, increasing attack speed by 75% and physical damage by 110. *75,000 hitpoints. Fight Before engaging Thorngrin, clear through the hallway to the south. There are two groups of two stealthed satyr standing in front of the Blood Elves that guard the hallway. It is possible that a melee trying to avoid the Hellfire or a healer using an AoE heal could pull these mobs in the middle of the boss fight. Thorngrin will sacrifice a random party-member: draining their health to heal himself. HoTs and shields can be cast on the party member during the sacrifice to mitigate damage. He will reset aggro before doing this so make sure you taunt him immediately as he starts casting sacrifice (0.5 sec cast). He casts a Hellfire that affects everyone in melee range, and should be avoided as quickly as possible. Be aware that the animation for his Hellfire is much larger than the actual area of effect. Melee should watch their health bars to see when they are safely out of range. This is a very aggro-sensitive fight. Healers need to watch for his enrage, which causes him to hit VERY hard, the tank will drop quickly. Positioning that allows healers to avoid getting sacrificed goes as follows: Tank in the middle of the room, where you pull the boss either directly or with Hunter's Misdirection. Main healer should be positioned behind the boxes to the left of Thorngrin's starting position. Healer should place himself so that he can see the tank and heal him, but Thorngrin remains away from line-of-sight. Thus, healer should never get sacrificed during this fight. Rest of the party should place themselves between the healer and the dais where Thorngrin starts, except for melee DPS. If sacrificed, use bandages (if you have an off-healer, he can heal the party though. Main healer should concentrate on the tank and tank only). The ranged/DPS should essentially stay topped-up and work as sacrificial lambs while dealing damage. When he begins the hellfire, melee DPS should run to the dais and wait for Thorngrin to stop casting and move towards healers. If the boss gets out of control and starts running around, things get hectic, so make sure the tank taunts straight after he casts sacrifice, and have the DPS stop and give the tank a few seconds to build up some aggro again. The tank can stay in during the hellfire if there is enough healing, and the healing/ranged is best to stand up on the steps where he sacrifices people so that healers have range on the sacrificed person. So long as the boss is kept under control, the fight is reasonably straight forward. It suggested to bring two Greater Fire Protection potions for your tank. Drink one before the fight, wait for cooldown to end and have the second potion ready to be used during the fight. This fight is trivialized by high ranged DPS. His low health pool makes for a very short fight. Note: We had our tank bring his FR gear, mostly dark iron gear with the exception of the shoulders, and the chromatic plate chest which without a buff gave around 250 or so FR. This allowed the tank to stay right in the middle of the hell fire without much of a problem, and also allowed the tank to taunt as needed during the sacrifice. This made the fight much easier for the priest to heal and all that was left to worry about was the sacrifice and when he enrages, for us this fight lasted about 5 minutes. ' '''Note 2: Tanks should not sacrifice too much Defense Rating/Armor for FR. When Thorngrin enrages, his melee hits become ''very hard. '''Info : you can try to kite him while he is enrage. We did it yesterday with a frost mage, taking aggro and Ice Block when Thorngrin was close to him, it helps the healer since Thorngrin doesn't hit anyone and his enrage last not that long. Be sure to have your tank between Thorngrin and you healer ! '''Info : Hunters, if they are fast enough, can lay out a Snake Trap right after the AOE fire is complete. He usually sacrifice's someone after this. Snakes are sacrificable. Cheesy Line of Sight Strategy The goal of this strategy is to keep everyone in the party out of line of sight, so Thorngrin never uses his Sacrifice. Tank should wear DPS and fire resist gear, hybrid classes should go heal mode. Rogues can take a nap. The party stands in the hallway outside the demons' room. The tank range pulls Thorngrin up the ramp, positioning him just outside of line of sight, west of the doorway. The tank stands in the doorway, in line of sight of healers. Tank supplies almost all the DPS on this fight; ranged AoE classes can drop AoE in the doorway and hit Thorngrin with it. Just heal through the Hellfires. If the positioning is right, Thorngrin will occasionally turn to party members and try to cast Sacrifice, but will never be able to. Notes for Holy Priests * Buff the party with Prayer of Shadow Protection. Thorngrin's Sacrifice ability does shadow damage. * Before the fight begins, drop a Lightwell near yourself and the ranged DPS. This helps greatly with topping off just-sacrificed party members. * When someone is sacrificed, immediately Power Word:Shield them. That should get most people through the sacrifice. After a sacrifice ends, have that party member bandage and take a hit off your Lightwell. Don't waste your time/mana on any other heals for them. * Be ready to spam Flash Heal or even Greater Heal on the tank while Thorngrin is enraged. Loot Quotes * What aggravation is this? You will die! * Scream while you burn! * I'll incinerate you! * I revel in your pain! * You seek a price, eh? How about death? * Your life will be mine! * I hate to say I told you so... External Links *AmpWoW Category:Satyr Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Botanica